User talk:Wizardboy777/Archive 6
FIRST --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:12, 2 May 2008 (EDT) : --71.229 17:35, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::THIRD--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:24, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::FOURTH Antiarchangel TROLL 20:14, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::also. wizardboy. good fellow. tell me. how do i make such an awesomesauce template of the week stuff? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:15, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Basically, use a }}. See here. Also, copy-paste other people's code and screw with it to make it yours :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:10, 2 May 2008 (EDT) I've never actually listened to myself before lol. Also 8-Bit Theater ftw. specifically BM ftw. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 22:36, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh wow...that's definitively someone goateasing <-(however you spell it) the American flag...--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 23:18, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Dual Resto Assault Can you remove Goldenstars vote because it makes no sense. He says that the build can't kill anything because it onl has 2 SA sins and a buffing rit, yet it has 2 paragons with spear spiking skills. Please remove it when you have the time.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 21:03, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :I'm not the best person to go to for that kind of thing. I posted a note on the noticeboard, though. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:23, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Birthday When exactly is it? I want to get you a gift :O (Yes, I'm bored.) Oblivions Heart 20:34, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :MY birthday is Oct 20th btw. PLEEZ GET ME CAKE. ITS NOT A LIE!. (the cake is a liethe cake is a liethe cake is a liethe cake is a lie)--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:37, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :May 16th. Just like it says next to 'Birthday:' on my userpage ;) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:51, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::You scared me. I saw an edit for +1 to your userpage, by you, and assumed it was in your userboxes section like your edits always are. -- Armond Warblade 01:45, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::Snap on birthday Wizardboy! also all of PvX is getting blocked for profanity =s (and all the proxies i know are now blocked >_<) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 04:14, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Firefox gets past the web blocker at my school. And I have portable firefox on my flash drive ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:24, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I do keep meaning to put FF on my memory stick but i have to do it at home (can't run the installation file at school =s)~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:35, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Happy birthday. ~ ĐONT TALK 02:13, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :Seconded. -- Armond Warblade 02:46, 16 May 2008 (EDT) gz --71.229 03:02, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Dejh 15:49, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Username OH...my...Fucking...god! I knew you from runescape and you were on my friend list!!! I AM A_X_E_L__8. holy shit you also game me an addy scimi. Your name definitely is on my list and rings a bell.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 06:57, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :Protip: Don't comment an admin's user page with a sentence, consisting 95% out of capital letters. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:01, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::That's better :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:04, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::: also i remember you from the high rankings. --[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:11, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I don't really remember anyone who was on my runescape friends list. That was much too long ago :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:22, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I think u either gave me a rune or addy scimitar.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 15:49, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Tbh, when you grind fire giants, rune scimmies flow so freely that giving them away isn't too memorable. :P -- Armond Warblade 16:06, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well i was poor.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:40, 14 May 2008 (EDT) This one time, I downloaded Runescape, because this kid in my class was playing it. So I played it and I found a fishing rod somewhere, so I went fishing. Then I saw like 100 camp fires, which was quite confusing, so I asked someone what all those campfires were doing there. He replied that someone was training his ability to set things on fire, so I thought "What is this shit?" and I never played it again. The end. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:44, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :I played for about an hour, spent the entire time killing cows and ganking fires to train cooking. --71.229 16:50, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::Uhh.. I had seen a runescape wedding on YouTube, so I didn't dare to play the game. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:53, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Burfdai? Happy birthday to you :) --84.24.206.123 12:34, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :And like they say on the morning announcements at my highschool... "And a very special happy birthday to Wizardboy777. Thanks and have a...Wizardboy777 is 18 today woo!" literally thats what our morning announcements sound like.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:26, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::Sounds like... text? --84.24.206.123 17:29, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::They say "thanks and have a.... then somthing random". You would think its "thanks and have a great day". but its like "thanks and have a... senior prom tomorow night!"--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:34, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Ohlike that. I see. Random, much? --84.24.206.123 17:35, 17 May 2008 (EDT) Build Template Button Has potential for major abuse. If possible, make it so it does not function if a page/section being edited is over 32k or something. Lord Belar 20:15, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :If by "abuse" you mean "people clicking on it five thousand times and hitting save", that's nothing they can't do better with copy+paste. And it can be reverted pretty easily. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:34, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yea, C+P is way faster, cuz u can hold it down. ~~ 21:35, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, I know how that works... Lord Belar 21:46, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::And Wiz, you should be on MSN more. ~~ 21:47, 17 May 2008 (EDT) You're epic, seriously. Antiarchangel TROLL 21:04, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :I'm up to ~6500 with deletions alone :P A limit of 5000 doesn't even come close ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:07, 19 May 2008 (EDT) 8-bit Quote of the Week Dragoon is plain plagarism from Kirby. Gg, 8-bit, gg. --20pxGuildof 22:22, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Parody -- Armond Warblade 12:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Your userpage is currently tied with Tycn at the 18-19 spot, with 666 links to each of your pages. Have a nice day. I'm going to go hide now. Dejh 04:32, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :I'm Armond and I support this message. :...Can we get cookies in our little corner of hidey-ness? -- Armond Warblade 10:32, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :That's awesome :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 10:37, 22 May 2008 (EDT) A question A few minutes ago I put a put I wanted to get testing on, into testing. I check back and all of a sudden its gone. Nothing, spent hard work putting it together. I dont know who or how it happened but i just want it back. Is there any way that i, or you, can do this? -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 22:17, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :It's much easier to do if you provide a link to the page where it once was. -- Armond Warblade 01:56, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::It was the save yourself sin build posted on my page, theres no history or anything to look for. direct link: http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/W_Save_Yourself_Sin&action=edit -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 08:24, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::Rapta deleted it because it was a dupe (duplicate build), but I'm not sure what it was a dupe of. I left a message on his talk page about it. If he just made a mistake, we can restore the page. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:47, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I think we've had SY sins before, but I don't know where. I'll take a look around. -- Armond Warblade 14:10, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::The best I could find was this, but yours used a different elite, which would have been enough for a new build. I'd like to wait to hear what Rapta says before restoring, though. -- Armond Warblade 14:18, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, I specifically looked for the build all around here because I couldn't find it. I made it then and I guess it got deleted. Thanks a lot for your effort! -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 14:26, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::PS - I'll follow what goes on and if you decide to restore the build, I'd like to pull it out of testing because I've found a few things that need to be changed, thanks again! -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 14:32, 25 May 2008 (EDT) Another mini delete streak in RC ^_^ lol good job wizard Invincible Rogue 21:17, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :mini!? How am I supposed to be fucking camping RC if the only thing I see is deletion tags!? yes I know you can hide them [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:24, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Really? "I am wizardboy777's brother." Seriously? I always thought you came from a test tube, TBH. --20pxGuildof 22:01, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Unfortunately, yes. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 08:40, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::I'm sorry. Lord Belar 17:14, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Image:LolPvXcode.JPG You're saved! Lord Belar 18:05, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Photoshop FTW. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:06, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Not Photoshop. Firebug. It's a firefox extension. You can view the html, css, etc., then edit them and preview the results ;) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:33, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::But you're using firefox! Now you aren't doomed to hell! :P Lord Belar 18:37, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Yea, firefox gets past one of the two internet filters at school, so I can get to PvX with it :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:08, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Never mind, you're still screwed. Lord Belar 20:30, 28 May 2008 (EDT) School Is over for you? I got another week+the next monday. ~~ 10:05, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :When I think back on all the '''crap' I learned in High School :It's a wonder I can think at all. :''I know my lack of education hasn't hurt me none, :''I can read the writing on the wall. :Kodachrome. Discuss. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 10:09, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Wow, your school must start late. Lord Belar 17:02, 30 May 2008 (EDT) primary profession contest thing... While it's awesome sauce (and I'm entering =p), while making my submission i noticed that PvXcode doesn't allow you to have 2 primary attributes, it'll only show the first one listed (but the other one will be in the code if you press edit). ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 07:24, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Say for example you're doing a Monk and Warrior primary profession or whatever. You would just add Divine Favor/Strength and runes. It doesn't matter which profession comes first and second, it's the attribs that count. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'''Wah]] Wah!* 07:27, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::i know, i'm saying when you type it into PvX code, it will onyl show ONE primmary attribute (which will be the one you list first), look at Wizardboys example, look at the attributes you see, then look at the code, you'll understand. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 07:32, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::Wizard says that in the rules. You mention the second primary attribute underneath. -- Armond Warblade 12:23, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, since DE missed it too, I'll go bold that :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:27, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Teh siggy. Even the new one is problematic? I made about three or four posts with the old one (which yeah, was out of hand after I looked at it), and ever since I'm using one with only two colors instead of alternating. TEMPESTCHIROX 22:57, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh, that one's fine. I was just looking at the one I saw on your talk, which was rainbow-y :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:45, 1 June 2008 (EDT) You are The only person I truly respect on wiki. Just wanted you to know.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 01:41, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Awesome ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 03:43, 1 June 2008 (EDT) High school Grats on surviving the institutionalized stupidity. :> --71.229 08:34, 3 June 2008 (EDT) how late am i? :about a week Antiarchangel TROLL 08:36, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Timely enough, then! --71.229 08:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) That thing You talked about armond page, can you help me with it plx >.<, i don't get a clue whta it means. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 15:18, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Basically, is a page that only you and admins can edit. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:26, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Thx man :), appriciate it. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:37, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Giant dickery hao2? EXteel 10:10, 9 June 2008 (EDT) New guild o.O Also, D&D 4.0 comes shortly. Did you preorder? -- Armond Warblade 21:27, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Man, you're really going through guilds fast. -- Armond Warblade 12:32, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Well, this new one is the one that Dejh and a couple of other friends from Real Life™ are in. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:33, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Chuck me an invite? -- Armond Warblade 16:55, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, wait. Kurzick or Luxon? -- Armond Warblade 16:56, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Luxon. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:39, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Change in 55 Build (click '55 build' in subject line to go to page). You changed the build from untested-testing to build stub, may I ask why? [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 09:15, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :It didn't have any tags on it (you're actually the one who removed the testing tag :P), so I just put my generic template for untagged builds on there. I tend to do that kind of thing on autopilot. What you did was fine. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 14:18, 12 June 2008 (EDT) HALP MY GIRLFRIEND IS A DEDICATED VALESHIPPER. HALP HALP! -- Armond Warblade 17:51, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :a what? ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:24, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Valeshipper = basically, someone who wants an Isaac/Jenna (from golden sun) relationship. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:50, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::IS EVIL. -- Armond Warblade 23:56, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Use Fire™. Or make GS3 come out, which would probably address that topic anyway ^_^ ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 02:41, 14 June 2008 (EDT) wtb water wand, pm me — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:29, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Words of Wisdum Is broken. It makes entire pages turn pink. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 02:06, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :I'm not seeing this pinkage. Example? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:13, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::I added it to my userpage, look there. It makes everything below it pink. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 11:12, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, I was looking at the words of wisd''om. I'll go figure out what's making it do that :P '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:34, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::There, fixed. '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:36, 15 June 2008 (EDT) You Should get on more during the day. We need people who know what they're doing so we can try to get this guild GvGing :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:25, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :Just graduated from high school = craploads of graduation party invites which are all inevitably scheduled on weekends and start as early as 3:00. Also = waking up at noon at the earliest. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:29, 15 June 2008 (EDT) another delete chain lol nice. Invincible Rogue 23:08, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Get on GWs for moar GvGing ^_^ ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 20:26, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Too late, someone had to go, get on tomorrow tho :( ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 21:07, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::I had work today. I have work tomorrow. I don't get off work until 9, so I don't get home until 9:10ish. So if you want me to come, you'll have to wait a little longer to start :( ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:13, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::If you want strong + brave Shock Axe, I'll come. I'll also do lolBAgank (or, really, any of the four ranger builds). -- Armond Warblade 11:06, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::We've been running Dervsmite. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:40, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Alot of the people are newer at GvG, so we're running easier builds atm. Although we have thought of trying hexpressure, which does have a Shock Axe in it, even if it is still somewhat lame :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 17:24, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well, hey, I'd been wondering what WS derv was like in HA, but I can give it a try in GvG if you guys are short a slot. (I could probably run any of those bars, actually. I'd really prefer a not-monk bar, though.) -- Armond Warblade 18:17, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::That would be really helpful, then. And our monks are 2 people that are on regularly, so I don't think we'll need anyone to fill that spot. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:20, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::WS dervs destroy HA in euro hours as long as your monks can handle some SFshit. --71.229 18:22, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::This I've heard. It sounds fun. -- Armond Warblade 18:24, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It was extra fun about 6 months ago when IWAY was good used and splinter was better :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 19:07, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Requesting Votes to be Removed Question How dos I do it besides posting in my discussion for the build which no admins seem to look at. Its kind of annoying when an asshat votes two 0s and a 3 without even thinking. EoD Itzl 17:06, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :Admin noticeboard. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:13, 18 June 2008 (EDT) uploading images I am having problems uploading a little picture for my sig. It drew up blank three times (like ). Am i doing it wrong, or is there a problem with the site that is messing up uploads? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 00:53, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :It can take a while for the server to update completely with new images. People have been known to upload the image, test their sig, find it not work, post in the same place that it's not working, and in that post it'll work. Then, if they make a third comment, the sig just won't use the new code again. It flipflops like that for a bit; I'd say give the server a good 30 minutes to an hour to figure itself out completely. (A good chunk of the time it's done in 10-15 minutes, but not often enough for my taste.) -- Armond Warblade 01:31, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :That's a problem of it being to big. Open it up with pain and save as a JPEG instead of whatever file type you have now. — Skakid 01:33, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::thanks. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 23:27, 21 June 2008 (EDT) How2 stick a table on the right side? I don't feel like digging through template codes, so how's it done in HTML? Think it might be something like align=right or some such, but I'm not sure where I'd stick it... -- Armond Warblade 01:29, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Align=right aligns the content of it to the right, like this: BLAH :You can do style="float:right": BLAH :Or do style="position:relative; width:somenumber% left:100-somenumber%": BLAH :There are probably better ways to do it, but both of those work fairly well. Watch the float:right though - if there isn't enough room on the line it's on, it'll jump down to somewhere there is room. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 01:54, 21 June 2008 (EDT) thanks For unpermabanning me. :) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:09, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :No problem. Just don't make me re-permaban you :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:35, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::TAnks for unbanning me too you sexy beast you :-D even though i invitedmyself back. Frvbanned me in the firstplace :) :)-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:41, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Question Unsure of where to put this. I have problems downloading several templates, they come up as 'incorrect template codes'. Is this a multi-user problem, and is there a fix? It seems that the templates i create in-game are different than the codes displayed on wiki. Most of these are ranger builds =( Feel free to redirect this a better location. Templar612 23:27, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :I believe that any template code that contains a '+' character works incorrectly - when you download the template from here, it saves it as a space instead. The fix is to go to wherever the templates are saved (C:\Program Files\Guild Wars\Templates\Skills is the default for windows XP), open up the file and replace the space with a +. Though it might be easier just to assemble the template ingame and save it that way :P '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:38, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Hmmm I'm not sure what's stranger: the fact that you don't seem to sleep, or the fact that I always notice this by seeing you doing stuff in RC at 4 AM O_o '''¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 04:17, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :You should get on so we can try to get a GvG set up soon. And I should probably get MSN so I can stop leaving these messages here O_o ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 21:24, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::You should get MSN. It saves him having to un-fullscreen GW. -- Armond Warblade 17:42, 29 June 2008 (EDT) HTML Question on AN All I have to say is: YOU ROCK! ;-) Choytw ~~ Talk+ 10:09, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Great plan You go to RIT and figure out code stuff, I go to wherever and figure out code stuff, we meet up and make an MMO. Get Dejh to help too, he's awesome. -- Armond Warblade 22:44, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Also! Using HTML and/or wikicode, detect my screen resolution. -- Armond Warblade 22:46, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Don't think wikicode can do that. Html might be able to. Javascript probably can, though. I'll look into it. But atm, I've been deprived of a computer for a week, so I'm gonna go play guild wars :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:49, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Failsauce. GW can wait the three days until I get my laptop back, then you can help Chloe and I paraway vanquish the desert. -- Armond Warblade 19:03, 7 July 2008 (EDT) O_o I'm slightly confused... upon reading your notice more carefully, I saw that you'll be at a beach. But didn't you say you were going to Canada? Or am I imagining things? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 00:37, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Canada's fucking cold. -- Armond Warblade 00:23, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, it was in the seventies :D ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:45, 6 July 2008 (EDT) The goal GS's script was written, like, ten years ago. Even when it was released it sounded stupid. Therefore, I rewrite GS and TLA in book format. (Yes, there will be sex. And Alex/Mia is pretty hot, as is Mia/Jenna.) The problem? Felix and Sheba's classes are booooring when you're already used to Isaac and Ivan. Halp create unique base elemental classes, plx. Amazingly awesome reference guide, fyi. -- Armond Warblade 00:23, 6 July 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Trash-Build PvXwiki shouldn't have a space in the middle of it. However, as I know from prior experience, changing the inclusion part of commonly-used templates can be disastrous for the server. Would you mind fixing that sometime tonight, when sane people are asleep? -- Armond Warblade 13:01, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Will do. Also, the top part of it says PvXWiki instead of PvXwiki. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:23, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::You should add the Tags to the Trashtag itself. tht way people know what it was supposed to be used for rather than searching throuhg history and it looks neater ^_^!-- 21:31, 8 July 2008 (EDT) votes not yours, can you vote abuild trash becuase its not as good as a great build or vote 2 builds differently with the same reasons? [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:46, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Spotty territory. What specifically are you thinking of? -- Armond Warblade 08:02, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :: ie rating a hammer build trash becuase its not as good as earth shaker. and voting pretty much two identical builds but witha dif elite one trash one good with the same reasons. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 13:45, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Different elite makes a big difference. And if the aforementioned hammer build is used for the same purpose as earth shaker but isn't as good and accomplishes little that earthshaker can't, then it would be rated lower. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:03, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::: but then not trash? [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:36, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Always depends on the build's objective and the two specific elites. If I took a cripshot ranger and gave it Marksman's Wager, then yes, it would be trash, not least because Marksman's Wager is a really bad elite. -- Armond Warblade 10:28, 17 July 2008 (EDT) : this is complicated, could you do me a favour? i dont really know but i do think the rates are unfair, could you reveuiw the rates on Build:W/any Forceful PvE Hammer Soldier, thx alot [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 10:36, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ah... See, that bar, with dev hammer, was, I believe, originally developed for PvP (specifically, knockdown/damage in GvG stand fights, though you've made a change or two). Forceful Blow is, quite honestly, a bad PvE elite, especially on that bar, whose job is to knock things down and crude swing them. As you can't rely on crude swing, the bar becomes more than kind of pointless. -- Armond Warblade 21:11, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::now really, people all sed i needed DW, so i put in Heavy/Crushing but you think the rating reasons are fair? [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:28, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::All the votes seem to have fairly good resons backing them up, and I personally prefer to let people's opinions affect their ratings more as long as they aren't blatantly wrong. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:37, 18 July 2008 (EDT) You were right :) Catapult is pretty epic. I go maek Python games now ^^ ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:53, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Of course I was right. Perfect beings, such as myself, are always right. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:28, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Also, which session were you in? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:42, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::Never mind, I figured it out ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:46, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Catapult is much more lame when explained than when left unexplained. -- Armond Warblade 22:21, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Can you help me My poor build the Build:P/W Barbed Stunner got voted 3 times the same rating with the same comment. The comments says that my build needs a IMS and a spam shout. Currently the build has a spam shout already. Is there anything you can do for me? [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] <---- Click and sign ur name on my page 15:43, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :It doesn't have a spammable shout, it has Anthem of Flame. Anthem of Flame requires you to stop and cast it every once in a while to keep aggressive up, where shouts wouldn't, which I think is their point, and combined with the lack of IMS, your mobility suffers a lot. And mobility is very important in AB. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:23, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, there's an incredibly huge difference between a chant and a shout. Also, 10r isn't spammable, 4r is. -- Armond Warblade 23:37, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::I don't like making new strings just to ask a favor, but can you feature a build of mine if at all possible? It's Depravity Pressure. Thanks. Big (<3) PEW!! 02:21, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Done. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:05, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :( You leave for vacation the day I get back. Also, FFTA:2 is really long @_@ Oh well. It's still pretty awesome except for the MP system (speaking of which, why did they keep Turbo MP? You can't even use it anymore.) ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:12, 26 July 2008 (EDT) : *Cough* MP Efficiency/MP Channeling/Cannoneer with Ether Shell *Cough* ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:12, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Also, Grimoire stones. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:13, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::MP Channeling doesn't let you Turbo MP a Gigaflare every turn, Cannoneers suck(Stopshot+Ultima Charge=winrar still), and Grimoire stones is just cheating :P On an almost related topic, I wonder if Magic Frenzy works with Illusion spells O_o ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:02, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It does. It's also fun to use it with recharge, since you attack yourself :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:17, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Gogo dual-wielding Cura staves :D ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 21:57, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Meh, just blaze robe + two fire staffs. Then when you attack enemies you still do damage :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:59, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Paladin/Seer with the Sequencer and Fallen Angel(I think that's what it's called) works well enough for me :P Oh yeah, I forgot that there is one way to use Turbo MP with Gigaflare. Undo=hax ^_^ Only problem is the stupid 50% hit rate Q_Q Random thoughts: the Scathe animation is cool, Light Curtain is imba, I want Nu Mou red mages, and the game is really easy if you don't use dispatch much :\ Only...112 quests to go :D ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 00:12, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I have 102 to go. And haven't beaten the third ascent of brightmoon tor yet (I got to the third floor, by the time anyone got to move, all three of my guys who could res were dead and everyone else was at critical hp. Killed two of them with a viola + agitate combo, at least :P) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 02:48, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Oh, you got Adelle good? I think mine is level 15 or so :P Is Agitate blue magic, 'cuz I don't think I recognize that spell. Also, what level are your guys? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 02:53, 28 July 2008 (EDT) So i herd u liek target practice Build:Mo/N SoJ Rending Smite Smash pl0x. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 16:01, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :So I herd he's on vacation for another week. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:37, 6 August 2008 (EDT) So i herd u liek Deleting things. Dont' copyvio rage my concept art please D: Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 14:35, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :So I herd he's still on vacation O_o ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 14:58, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :: I know. Just assuming he'll check his talkpage when he gets back <_<. Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 15:09, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::Er...the talk page already says that you talked to a few other admins about it, and if you have their approval, you should be fine. Also, I don't think it's a copyvio anyway O_o ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:14, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Dont said if rapta or wiz rages they will and can delete all my shit D:. I'm just watching my ass tbh. XD Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 15:20, 7 August 2008 (EDT) #ifeq help I gave a bit of a description on my talk page - what I tried and what troubles it gave. Feel free to ask any more questions. If you would like, I can revert the template back to when I was trying to use #ifeq so you can see exactly what was there. Thank you for taking interest. Also, on another note, you deleted a build of mine which was a candidate for deletion. It was Build:Team - 55 MoR/SS UW Well, after it was a candidate, I changed the build and tried to start a discussion to someone besides myself, the author, could take it down if that consensus was reached. Couldn't get anyone to take up the discussion so the tag stayed. Would you go back and see if the build was changed enough, and if you believe it did, put it back up? If you don't believe it was, then letting it be is fine with me [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 19:43, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :The build was deleted by me. I am giving further explanation on your talkpage. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 20:19, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Imo get back from vacation and tell me all the anti-ads addons to firefox. --Armond 22:03, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :AdBlock Plus (+subscriptions) and NoScript. :) --71.229 22:11, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::U r winrar. -- Armond Warblade 22:28, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Armond is weird! rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 17:47, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::But Rask is immature :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 01:01, 19 August 2008 (EDT) MSN please. -- Armond Warblade 14:37, 19 August 2008 (EDT) User:Armond/Sealed_Deck WTB IGN ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 02:58, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :He's in kthx, so I kinda don't need to guest him. :P -- Armond Warblade 10:58, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::stfu. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 11:33, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::Epic fail imo :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:01, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Build:P/Mo Infusagon I ask if you could please look over this build+description and then view 3 of its ratings. 2 of them do not understand the build, 1 of those does not know how leadership works, and the last vote seems to be better placed for the discussion page before a vote is created.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 23:16, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :I'm not sure which users' ratings you're talking about. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:07, 14 September 2008 (EDT) I know I know, they're old.... Chuck Norris has swung the nerfbat only once, we now have Smiter's Boon (PvP) (Yes I know, Chuck Norris jokes are old, sue me.) Templar612 02:45, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :I didn't know you could fuck up a Chuck Norris joke that bad. Congrats, you gain +2 Ranks in your Fail skill. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:40, 14 September 2008 (EDT) sitenotice make it work. QQ. (it should work, poke seems to think it's our version of mediawiki). PheNaxKian Sysop 18:57, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :My edit might fix it. Have to wait a little for the server cache to catch up to be sure. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:11, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::it's a bit wierd (could be me). It appears on just about any talk page (even builds), and RC...and my watchlist....oh and it jsut popped up on a build page (seems rather random, if i refresh the same page sometimes it's there, others it's not....) PheNaxKian Sysop 19:16, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::Those refresh problems you're having are typical of major cache changes. Remember the stalklist? That took a good twenty minutes or so for my computer to decide what to display. -- Armond Warblade 00:58, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Has to do with re-caching every page. gogo moar cache edits plz. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:10, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Are you talking about the note on the forum? I never saw that on any page. I think it can't work without special extensions since the sitenotice doesn't know which page you're looking at. Anyway, don't do edits just to clear the cache, use &action=purge instead. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 03:57, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::well i'm not to sure how long the note's been up, but it should have shown up by now, but i don't see it anywhere. Hippo, it should work, for the first few mins after Wizardboy fixed it, it was showing up (randomly, but it was there). PheNaxKian Sysop 11:59, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hmm, it's definitely not a cache issue now, since the 'Details...' link points to the new News page and that was the last edit to the sitenotice. I don't know which version worked when and why. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 13:11, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Useful information I found some handy code. -- Armond Warblade 13:44, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :ur so bad. also, l2span. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:08, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::Hooray! Longer ways to capslock! My life is transformed now that I know 4 different ways to talk in all caps. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:16, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::Ohnoes! ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:30, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::i herd cedave is pro. ツ cedave 20:37, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Blink is off-limits tbh. -- Armond Warblade 00:26, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::i'm gunna /rage ur faec now armond. ツ cedave 00:35, 23 September 2008 (EDT) It contains the line "this is madness". Yes, seriously. -- Armond Warblade 03:06, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :Awesome. I have also noticed, while replaying radiant dawn, that it also contains that line and several variants thereof ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:34, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::SPOILER ALERT: ANGELA KNOWS OVER NINE THOUSAND PEOPLE AND WILL ASPLODE ALL OF THE EMPIRE IF YOU LET HER. ::Actually, even with non-spoiler information, that wouldn't surprise me. -- Armond Warblade 17:19, 24 September 2008 (EDT) I thought you might appreciate this -çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:44, 24 September 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Wizardboy777&curid=12562&diff=695513&oldid=681512 If I open that link, will there be spoilers? -- Armond Warblade 22:54, 25 September 2008 (EDT) Chloe just sent you a nudge. Chloe just sent you a nudge. Chloe just sent you a nudge. Chloe just sent you a nudge. Chloe says: hey! listen! Chloe just sent you a nudge. Chloe just sent you a nudge. Chloe says: hey! listen /augh -- Armond Warblade 00:29, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :o_o As for the link, it's the wikipedia brisingr article. I didn't read it, but it's entirely possible there's a plot synopsis. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:31, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::Be on MSN more. -- Armond Warblade 00:41, 26 September 2008 (EDT) aklsmdhfaslASLKJHFAWLRKSJDFCGNVLEARSF Yes, that deserved its own fucking section. ALKSRDFJGAKLDFVAKELDF. Page 604. I want to hate you, but I don't want to spoil it for you, so I guess I can't. -- Armond Warblade 04:11, 26 September 2008 (EDT) P.S. ALSKDJFWIARSDFVFC! Fucking read faster! :STOP BEING IMMATURE YOU NIGGERTITTIESPENISMONGERS!-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 07:00, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::no cross. ur just bad. ツ cedave 11:47, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :I'm on page 313 right now, so ~halfway there. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:53, 26 September 2008 (EDT) Ohi thx for the removal. There was some at the bottom of archive 7 too if you don't mind getting that too. Thanks. ' SazzyPooh 19:25, 29 Sep 2008 ' :Done. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:34, 29 September 2008 (EDT) The wiki. It is on to me. Or it just doesn't like recursing infinitely. ups. ツ cedave 03:13, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :also, read the bold text. <3 ツ cedave 03:14, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::There is indeed a limit on how many inclusions the engine will do, to protect the world from people like you ;-) – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 03:32, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::I discovered as much in my latest attempt to crash GWW... -- Armond Warblade 08:45, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::<3 u Hhhippo. I figured it had to have some protection against that, but I wasn't sure so I had to try it out. I'm sure there's some way to make it recurse still, it'd just be not worth my bother unless I actually want to crash PvX, which I don't have any intentions of doing atm. ツ cedave 11:49, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::::BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU HACK, SOMEONE MIGHT SEE YOU AS A GIANT ANT AND SHUT DOWN YOUR LAPTOP. -- Armond Warblade 12:02, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::ups crack is whack. ツ cedave 13:46, 6 October 2008 (EDT) http://www.bash.org/?88551 That is all... -- Armond Warblade 10:39, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :When I saw the name , my first thought was Wizardboy, which is why Armond posted this here. Armond is a credit-stealing whore. ツ cedave 11:58, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::No fucking you. -- Armond Warblade 12:02, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::Boo you whore. ツ cedave 12:11, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Wow, that's.... that would be kinda awesome xD ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 14:29, 7 October 2008 (EDT) Wizardboy777 sorry I hope this is the right way to contact you but I wasn't the one who deleted the build. I was waiting for the build to be tested and critiqued. So I don't know who deleted all the content from it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shadowmw ( ) }. :A few things. First, please sign your comments on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) to the end of your posts - this makes it easier for other people to tell who said what. Second, I'm not sure which build you're talking about since you didn't provide a name, but I'd guess it was the - the build was deleted because it's been done before and was trashed. And this is the correct way to contact me , though normally you'd want to start a new section (click the '+' button at the top of the page and make sure to fill out the subject field). ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 14:29, 7 October 2008 (EDT) What about GvG... ...with eight 4.0 D&D characters on each team? It wouldn't be too hard to draw up a map, but we'd have to find a DM. -- Armond Warblade 10:15, 8 October 2008 (EDT) (diff) (hist) . . mb User talk:St. Michael‎; 19:41 . . mb? Minor and... bot? -- Armond Warblade 23:28, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :If on the contribs page, you add &bot=1 to the URL, it makes rollbacking a bot edit so you can avoid clogging RC in the event of mass vandalism. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:51, 12 October 2008 (EDT) MSN 2 You should be on more :( ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 17:30, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :I've been on IRC a lot lately, but MSN not only tends to go slow but also opens lots of windows, and I have a small taskbar and hate it when it has to group windows. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:44, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::Meh. Which channel? Also, the TB .exe contains exactly 1,337 skill icons in zipped format. -- Armond Warblade 09:19, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::irc://irc.gamesurge.net #gwiki #gww #pvx ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:53, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Urgh. Cannot be fucked joining #gwiki or #pvx. Can barely be fucked joining #gww. -- Armond Warblade 18:35, 17 October 2008 (EDT)